rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 5
User's Drag Rush: Season 5, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 4 created by Nicholas424. 14 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". The winner of this season was Thorgy Thor and Ophelia Overdose was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant returned to the competition and was safe. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as past seasons...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 36 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Gia Gunn * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Bottom Two: Detox and Jade Jolie * Showdown Theme: Category is...Best Hair * Eliminated: Detox Entrance Quotes: * Alexis: "Momager is back!" * April: "Ay Dios Mio! The storm has arrived, and her name is April Carrión! Serving you looks, fish and all your wishes, you little puñeta!" * Detox: "Well, this is hauntingly familiar!" * Gaga: "Mother Monster has arrived to snatch the crown!" * Gia: "Wonky eyelash? Check. Oats? Check. Voguing? Check. Manly queen? NO. Winner? Absolutelyyyyyy. Gia Gunn is in the house! *slowly looks at other queens* Well you girls... look good." * Jade: "I'm dragon this crown to me!" * Kennedy: "WOOOOOOO! Shut bitches the real divas in town from Texas going all the way to that crown" * Latrice: "I may be fat, bitch, but you're ugly and I can lose weight!" * Monét: "Soak it up, bichess!! The winner is HEEEREEE" * Ophelia: "Well, well, well, do smell that shit? *looks at the queens* Oh, that's them." * Sayanora: "I don’t think cute and sexy will Make the cut,You have to be drop dead gorgeous to make it" * Tatianna: "Sup hookers! Please listen to my speech. If I don't win this rush... I have one thing to say. Choices. Thank you." * Thorgy: "Oh, werk bitch!, took whos back in town It's just me, The Fashion Clown!" * Trinity: "Did someone call an assassin? Because, the holy Trinity K. Bonet has come to slay these hoes." 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' Best Hair Alexis Michelle= |-| April Carrión= |-| Detox= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kennedy Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Latrice Royale= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sayanora= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Glamazonian Cruise Line" * '''Main Challenge: In two teams, Produce a pre-cruise safety video for the first cruise line run by drag queens. You will have to edit the lines from the RPDRS7's "Glamazonian Airways" rusical. One team will get Part 1 and the other will get Part 2. * Runway Theme: Category is...Mermaid Gowns * Main Challenge Winner: April Carrión * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Bottom Two: Alexis Michelle and Kennedy Davenport * Showdown Theme: Category is...Under The Sea * Eliminated: Kennedy Davenport As the winner of the last challenge, Gia will get to choose 6 other people to be on her team. The 6 that aren't chosen will be Team 2. Gia's team gets Part 2. Glamazonian Cruise Line Rusical (Part 1) Nick: Welcome aboard. Glamazonian cruise line Sayanora: Hello Everbody ! What’s good! Welcome aboard I am Miss Sayanora Sayonor. i am your director or you can call me your Peasant. But I don’t care for that word "peasant" Cause it makes it sound like I work for you or someone and I don’tTongue-pop. i appreciate your time and we should be gliding through the the ocean shortly. I would expect all kinds of ratchetness.and butchness to ensue. please fully recline your chair, get cute and get ready to walk the runway 2: Welcomee aboard, glamazonian cruise line, the queens of the sea Davenport: There are 8, 000 people on board Royale & Alexis Michelle: Hold up gurls If yo want an exit Lemme tell ya gurl We got two in the bow and one in the stern You ain't givin' a beep if you no frequent customer Smoking ain't allowed if yo pussy ain't on fire Sayanora: Ohhh,we keep are Weed in the overhead bin Royale: (We do) 2: Oh, so none of your beep is gonna fit in. Michelle: (Sorry bout it) Davenport: If you drink enough alcohol you can go anywhere, and you don't need a ship! Jolie: Look at all the things you can you can see Look at all of the sea But just don't try to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall Into the water, water, water, water. Sayanora: That is so very right,they are looking like a skinny legend X Change: When the leather collar locks in, Can't breathe, but I'm safe and everyone feels it. Tryna suck it in and out, dying so hard we can't believe it! Davenport: XX NO SUBMISSION XX X Change: There's flying hair on the wing of the plane. Davenport: It's a wig! X Change: Flying hair! Davenport: It's a wig! X Change: Flying hair! Sayanora: I believe they call them "lace fronts" (Scream) 2: Gunn: If you don't wanna drown You gotta do what Gia says Gia Gunn: In the event that the ship would capsize There’s only one thing that you can do If you don’t want it to be your demise Then follow these instructions You better pad your body, booty, tits, hips and asses Or else you drown Tatianna: He used to take me into the balcony He'd make me pose like Jesus and say OH HONEY, HONEYYYYYY And I loved it, I loved it! UNHhhh, I looooooooved iiiiiit! Thor: Don't sleep in the sea Or you'll be seasick And it will end in a- Carrión: Vomit disaster Like my man on the bed Riding him until his barf...BLEHHH! K. Bonet: There are so many things that you can eat in the buffet But never never never eat the seafood Or your stomach, yeah your stomach Will say hello, ohhh Gia Gunn: .*Shangela voice* Fucking bitch! *slap* Ohhhhh! *slap* .*Phi Phi voice* I said I felt! *slap* .*Farrah voice* Ohhhh! *slap* Augh! *slap* Gaga: And now the main course of Glamazonian Seaways Is coming up to you, and her name is Miss Ufeelmi Ophelia Overdose: Hi everybody I'm here to tell you to wear all your...floaters Weeeeee dubba doo dubba doo dubba doo dubba doo duh doo doo Wear all your, wear all your big floaters Yeah Wear all your, wear all your, wear all your, wear all your floats...please! Wear it up now Wear also yours Tatianna: Wasn't she just great ladyboys and girls? I had no idea you were so into shit! .*tuck pops* Gaga: Oooooh, gurl! Tatianna: Well must I tell you always tuck? I ain't your drag mom We will take a pic if we think that schlong is long Gaga: I got no storage left There's no way to take a pic But we got Alaska tape To tuck it by the back Alaska Thunderfun Fashion Tape Available on RuPaul's DragCon Gia Gunn: Glamazonian Seaways, Glamazonian Cruise Lines We are the queens of the sea Come on fishes show them how we Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish Swim Swim it fish 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Mermaid Gowns '''Showdown Theme: ' Under The Sea Alexis Michelle= |-| April Carrión= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kennedy Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Latrice Royale= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sayanora= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Good Mornacia" * '''Main Challenge: In two teams, prepare different segment of the new talk show; Good Mornacia * Runway Theme: Category is...Dripping In Jewels * Main Challenge Winners: April Carrión and Thorgy Thor * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination under a circumstance * Bottom Two: Alexis Michelle and Sayanora * Showdown Theme: Category is...Business Woman Realness * Eliminated: Sayanora As the winner of the last challenge, April will get to choose 5 other queens to be on her team. News Anchors= |-| Cooking Segments= |-| Gossip Segments= 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Dripping In Jewels '''Showdown Theme: ' Business Woman Realness Alexis Michelle= |-| April Carrión= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Latrice Royale= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sayanora= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Mid-Life Crisis Ball" * '''Main Challenge: Send 2 looks that fit the themes for the Mid-Life Crisis Ball * Runway Theme: Categories are...School Stereotype and Occupational Drag (You must state what your stereotype and occupation is) * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Overdose * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Gia Gunn and Latrice Royale * Showdown Theme: Category is...Silver Foxy * Eliminated: Gia Gunn and Latrice Royale 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' School Stereotype & Occupational Drag '''Showdown Theme: ' Silver Foxy Alexis Michelle= |-| April Carrión= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Latrice Royale= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Lost Season Makeovers" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a look inspired by an assigned RPDRS1 queen from the alleged lost season. * Runway Theme: Category is...Drag Family Values(You must send a "reference" photo.) * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Overdose * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Tatianna and Trinity K. Bonet * Showdown Theme: Category is...Faux Fur Fashion * Eliminated: No one For winning the last challenge, Ophelia got to assign the queens. 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Drag Family Values '''Showdown Theme: ' Faux Fur Fashion Alexis Michelle= |-| April Carrión= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Bitch Fest" * '''Main Challenge: Prepare a puppet show with you and an assigned queen as your puppet. * Runway Theme: Category is...Unconventional Materials * Main Challenge Winner: Monét X Change * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from next elimination. * Bottom Three: Jade Jolie, Lady Gaga and Trinity K. Bonet * Showdown Theme: Category is...The Delicious Miss Mandarin * Eliminated: Jade Jolie For winning the last challenge, Ophelia got to assign the puppets. 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Unconventional Materials '''Showdown Theme: ' The Delicious Miss Mandarin April Carrión= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...Pretty In Pink * Main Challenge Winners: Thorgy Thor and Trinity K. Bonet * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Lady Gaga and Tatianna * Showdown Theme: Category is...Spooky Drag * Eliminated: Tatianna Blank: Eugenia Cooney is so malnourished, that when she tries to _______, she faints * April: ** "*Marilyn voice* Oh, Nick. Poor Eugenia is soooo anorexic that if she takes a long....juicy....thick....popsicle, she would get diabetes with that sugary sweet confection. Oh, and she couldn't deepthroat the popsicle, too. Also, Nick, my legs are getting...wet from your popsicle. Would you mind to...cool down this thing, hmmm?" * Gia: ** "Get some plastic surgery, so she can become a barbie like me! Oh is that too far? Actually she better stay away from Ken or else I'm calling Raquelle to beat her up." * Gaga: ** "Before i answer this hard question i would like to introduce myself. My name’s Alaska Thunderfuck 5000 from the planet glamtron and i’m an actress, model, singer,beauty queen and a dancer. we all know that Eugenia is the definition of a skinny legend gone wrong and I would say that when she says hieeeeeeeeeeeee she faints." * Monét: ** "drive her car and scream YAAABAADAABAADOOOOO" * Ophelia: ** "*Lana Voice* Well, Nick. I think she is skinny girl, because, she always tries to eat something to finally start eating, but, after that she always faints. Alsoooooo, Nick, would you like me to sang one of my song? *begins to sing*" * Tatianna: ** "crying* WAA! She doesn't deserve this! Everyone deserves to be happy! *crying* WAWAWAWA! WAAAA! And oh no... she fainted? Well the Powerpuff Girls will be there just in time!" * Thorgy: ** "She's so malnourished that when she tries to dangle a baby out a window she faints! Eugenia and I have a lot in common, Rupaul. We're both gawked at for our appearance on a daily basis, the only thing thinner than her arms is the bridge of my nose and I feel so bad for her. I'd love to personally invite her to Neverland Ranch, I love all the children. *Michael Jackson laugh*" * Trinity: ** "You know Nick, I am from the hood, so if my girl Eugenia goes there, we be acting ghetto and gangsta. But if she shoots someone there like RATATATATA, she gonna faint JUST LIKE WHAT I DID TO THAT BITCH NICKI ON FASHION WEEK! BITCH THOUGHT SHE SLICK AS FUCK WHEN LIKING TWEETS! I AM A GOOD MOTHER, OK?! Can I get an EOWWWWW, OKURRR?!" 'Episode 7 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Pretty In Pink '''Showdown Theme: ' Spooky Drag April Carrión= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 7 Critiques 'Episode 8: ''"Nicki Minaj Roast" * '''Main Challenge: Prepare a live comedy roast of Nicki Minaj and the judges. * Runway Theme: Category is...Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Thorgy Thor * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Lady Gaga and Ophelia Overdose * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Ophelia Overdose For winning the last challenge, Thorgy got to choose which judge everyone had to roast, and Trinity got to decide the order. 'Episode 8 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Red For Filth '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| First: Lady Gaga= |-| 2nd: April Carrión= |-| 3rd: Ophelia Overdose= |-| 4th: Trinity K. Bonet= |-| 5th: Gia Gunn= |-| 6th: Thorgy Thor= |-| Last: Monét X Change= '''Episode 8 Critiques 'Episode 9: ''"Britney Spears: A Toxic Rusical" * '''Main Challenge: Change a certain part of a RuPaul song into a verse inspired by a different Britney Spears Era. You can choose any RuPaul song you want, but you can't use the same as another queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...Britney Spears Inspired (You must send a reference photo). * Main Challenge Winner: April Carrión * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Gia Gunn and Lady Gaga * Showdown Theme: Category is...Leather or Lace * Eliminated: Gia Gunn Britney Spears Rusical 'Episode 9 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Britney Spears Inspired '''Showdown Theme: ' Leather or Lace April Carrión= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 9 Critiques 'Episode 10: ''"Queens of Heaven and Hell" * '''Main Challenge: Write 2 stories, one explaining how your queen gets into heaven and the other explaining how they get into hell. * Runway Theme: Categories are...Angelic Beauty and Demonic Persona(These looks should represent what your queen would look like in heaven and hell. * Main Challenge Winner: Thorgy Thor * Bottom Two: Lady Gaga and Monét X Change * Showdown Theme: Category is...Call Me Mother Nature * Eliminated: Monét X Change 'Episode 10 Looks & Critiques' Runway Themes: ' Angelic Beauty and Demonic Persona '''Showdown Theme: ' Call Me Mother Nature April Carrión= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= '''Episode 10 Critiques Episode 11: ''"Final Four"'' * Main Challenge: Write a verse in an ambitious production number to "Lady Marmalade" by Christina Aguilera ft. Mya, Pink and Lil' Kim * Runway Theme: ' Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * '''Top 3: 'April Carrión, Lady Gaga and Thorgy Thor * '''Eliminated: Trinity K. Bonet Lady Marmalade...(The UDRS5 Remix) Kim: Where's all my soul sisters Let me hear y'all flow sisters Carrión: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister April Carrión slaying hoes, mija si Fishy latina, looks good too I said, "Kim Chi is fat" Yet judges still love me, woah I'm impatient, bitch, but I slay tho Helped bitches level their pussies up 'Cuz puñeta watching them fall off Fishy lady Miss Carrión Kim: What, what, what, what Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi Thor: It's me Thorgy Thor and I'm the Fashion Clown All the boys want a piece of this ass When I'm on the scene, you can't your eyes off of me Yeah Gaga lip synched up to final five April can't keep up in the fight And poor Trinity will never beat me OH WORK BITCH Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir, ce soir What, what, what Voulez vous coucher avec moi Kim: He come through with the money in the garter belts I let him know we 'bout that cake straight up the gate We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry I'mma keep playing these cats out like Atari Wearing high-heel shoes, getting love from the dudes Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge Hey sisters, soul sisters Better get that dough sisters We drink wine with diamonds in the glass By the case the meaning of expensive taste If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya Mocha Chocalata What? Creole Lady Marmalade One more time c'mon now Marmalade. Lady Marmalade. Marmalade Gaga: The queen of the showdown is here I'm the rah rah bitch alright Made the mother monster inside roar until their wigs flew More, more, more Thor: Now he's back home doin' "9 to 5" Carrión: Livin' the grey flannel life Gaga: But when they turn off to sleep Gaga cuts their weaves More, more, more Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here Mocha Choca lata ya ya Creole lady Marmalade Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters) Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) Voulez vous coucher avec moi (c'mon!) Missy: Gaga Thorgy (Lady Marmalade) Lil' Kim April Rockwilder baby, baby Moulin Rouge Misdemeanor here Creole Lady Marmalade Yes, ah 'Episode 11 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza April Carrión= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Thorgy Thor= |-| Trinity K. Bonet= 'Episode 11 Critiques Episode 12: ''"Grand Rush Finale"'' * Main Challenge: Write a speech explaining why you deserve to be Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. * Eliminated: No one * Top 3: April Carrión, Lady Gaga and Thorgy Thor * Showdown Theme: Category is...Very Best Drag * Miss Congeniality: Ophelia Overdose * Runner-Ups: April Carrión and Lady Gaga * Winner of User's Drag Rush Season 5: Thorgy Thor Speeches * April Carrión: As someone who has competed in this show 4 times, I think I should be Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. Entering in this competition made me feel like I'm achieving my biggest dream: winning a great title. The only thing that keeps me up everyday is me thinking I would win this season. I also think I have the full package; charisma, uniqueness, nerve and talent. Charisma, yes I have it. Even though I came out as a hateful bitch in Untucked, I also have a soft side for my sisters. I have helped them in their times of need. Some even considered quitting, but I stepped in telling them to continue on to their marvelous journey. It even led them to triumph a challenge win. Long story short, I am a Bianca with a side of Asia O'Hara. Uniqueness, check. I have standed out several times in the competition. Going out as a literal demon in a challenge was one of the times. I was also serving some runway looks throughout same with Gaga. Nerve, of course! Attacking the judges? Yes, bitch. But only because I wanted to add a little bit of spice to this season. I would risk myself for anything in my entire life, no matter what outcome I get, good or bad. I even risked myself by making fake drama with Gaga in the reunion! Talent, yes. The talent I have inside me is very clear. Songwriting, script writing, look serving, anything! I could also stumble sometimes but stumbling is just a challenge to my path to success. I, April Carrión, believe that I have the CUNT in me and the responsibility to become the Wiki's Drag Superstar. I have been hungry for this moment in my life and that shows. Winning this big title would not be a huge regret but would be a good thing. I also represent to the hard workers out there, striving not only for themselves, but to others who need the help. This is April Carrión, and thank you to all of you �� * Lady Gaga: I might have been in the bottom half of the season.I have showed that my perseverance brought me to the top 3. I know that i haven’t won a challenge but i can be the first one to win without a challenge win. This is to all the dreamers who think their dreams are possible. It is possible if you try. So put your paws up and don’t let anyone look down at you because you were born this way.(edited) * Thorgy Thor: I have to say, this season was an absolute journey for me. Coming inches from winning All Stars lit a fire under my ass to win this time, no more runner-up. I knew I had to give it my all so that I could finally win, and I killed it bitch! One thing I consistently heard from the judges was that it was clear that I had put in a lot of work and a lot of creative energy into my challenges, and I couldn’t agree more. I worked my ass of on all of these challenges so that I could come out on top as much as I did and I think I really proved myself as a hardworker. This season was also probably the most stressful season I’ve competed on because I wanted to win so bad. I shit you not, some mornings this damn rush would be on my mind within seconds of me waking up, and if that ain’t dedication… I don’t know what is sis. I deserve the crown because all of the anxiety you caused me Nicholas LMAO. In addition to that, I NEVER received bad critiques, only two other bitches can say that (Biqtch Pudding, and Nina), I also received 4 wins, I am the first queen to do that on a regular season. Not to mention that I have the #1 score for dusted or busted. Just saying, ladies. Also, I somehow found a way to be in the top for two look challenges as Thorgy. How did I do that? Its talent sweetie. Overall I’ve had a blast playing this season and I would be super excited to be on the judging panel with my sisters. During All Stars, Kim told me that I would make a great judge and I agree that I would be an amazing judge, but I think I would make an even more fantastic winner. 'Episode 12 Looks' Finale Looks ' '''Showdown Theme: ' Very Best Drag April Carrión= |-| Detox= |-| Gia Gunn= |-| Jade Jolie= |-| Kennedy Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Latrice Royale= |-| Monét X Change= |-| Ophelia Overdose= |-| Sayanora= |-| Tatianna= |-| Thorgy Thor= '''Winner Announcement And the Winner is...= Trivia * The showdown assassins this season were Alexis Michelle and Lady Gaga. Alexis sent home Kennedy Davenport and Sayanora while Gaga sent home Gia Gunn, Jade Jolie, Monét X Change and Tatianna. * Thorgy Thor is the second contestant to win 4 main challenges. This was also done by Valentina in All Stars 1 and Roxxxy Andrews in Season 8. * Lady Gaga is the first queen to... ** ...win 4 showdowns. ** ...make it into the Top 3 without winning a challenge. * Ophelia Overdose is the third queen to place in the top 5 consecutive times. This was also done by Viper in Season 3, Nicki Minaj in Season 4, Bebe Zahara Benet in Season 6, The Vixen in Season 7, Charlie Hides in Season 8 and Lady Gaga in Season 9. ** She also is one of the contestants to win more than 1 challenge and not make it to the Top 4. This was done again by Jujubee on Season 3, Monique Heart on Season 4, Sharon Needles on All Stars 1 and Kim Kardashian on Season 8. * Episode 2 is the second time in UDR history where there was a team challenge judged in teams. The first was time was Episode 3 of Season 2. * This is the first non-all star season to have 2 snatch game winners. Thorgy Thor and Trinity K. Bonet are the first queens to do so. * This is the first season to have 2 runners-up (April Carrión and Lady Gaga). Navigation Category:Nicholas424 Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR Season 5 Category:Seasons